Jess
|death=unknown |pastaffie=Stray |namest=House Cat: Stray: |namesl=Jess Jess |familyt=unknown |familyl=unknown |livebooks=''The Tygrine Cat'' |}} Jess is a skinny tortoiseshell-and-white she cat with deep green eyes and a red collar. History ''The Tygrine Cat :Jess, although unnamed at this point, protests at the local cats to let Mati speak. Arabella snarls at the tortoiseshell for being a stray cat. Pangur tells Arabella to stop. :Later on in the morning, Mati feels that he is being watched and spins around to realize that Jess is standing behind him. Jess reassures him to not be afraid, and nervously grooms herself. She introduces herself as Jess, and guesses that he heard about her from the other cats. She tells him that she lives here, among the kin, and that she isn't born in it. Mati realizes that Jess is the cat whom they called a stray. Jess tells Mati that the Cressida Cats don't like strangers, and that they'd treat all strangers in the same way they treated Mati. Mati tells her about his origins, and Jess asks him if it's so. Mati nods, and starts talking about hinds. Jess demands if he understands hinds, and Mati replies yes, and that he's never been an owned cat before. Jess comments that it's odd, as no feral cats understand humans. She then says she lived most of her life as an owned cat, with humans. :Mati tells Jess that he;s been living with Sparrow. Jess admits that the feral cats have been saying that Sparrow is lazy, fat and he's no kind of tom, which means he never had a mate before. While Mati is upset about Sparrow's behalf, Jess offers a tutorial on the place. :She tells him that the catacombs are the vast tunnels running down the marketplace. When asked if all of them are occupied, she tells him that some are too narrow or have been filled with concrete. She tells him that there are no other ferals in the market, but that there are other kins, which fight for the marketplace. :As they walk around the stalls, she introduces him about the busy days, which are days with more food, more danger, and more fun. Mati tells her about his first encounter with Domino, Ria and Binjax. Jess warns him that the tabbies were bad news. :She then warns him not to go farther than the church, as there is a huge road. She introduces a road as an endless concrete pathway with huge machines that could run faster than a cat. She talks about a young queen who died on the road. As Mati shivers, she tells him to walk. While considering about food, Mati tells her that he prefers fish. Jess warns him to never near the fishmonger, as he is spiteful and selfish. The fishmonger chases Domino, Ria and Binjax away with a bucket of ice cold water. Mati attacks the stall, and Jess cries out for him to stop. Mati successfully humiliates the fishmonger and Jess watches him closely after they flee. She tells him that she seen his eye lit up, and asks him what he was thinking. Mati thinks about it and realizes that he was seeing the stall from Ria and the others' point of view. Jess says that it's no ordinary talent, then she tells him that it feels she met him before. :''More Coming Soon References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Tygrine Cat Characters Category:Strays Category:House Cats